


Breathe Me

by BrendenOBrien4



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Fluff, Insecurity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 22:25:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7140092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrendenOBrien4/pseuds/BrendenOBrien4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Derek has been high school sweet hearts since 9th grade, everyone envied their love. Everyone thought they was THE couple, but what they didn't notice was the bruises that Derek had given to Stiles. Stiles loves Derek and thinks he can change, he just needs to go to anger management. Stiles was happy no one notice the bruises, until he met 'Jackson Whittmore'</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Narrator POV**  
Stiles is chopping up carrots and celery and throwing it into the soup, it's Thursday and Derek doesn't get home until 7, it's 6 now. He just got a text from Derek and it says  
Der: Hey babe, I'm sorry I can't make it home tonight. My friend just invited me on a camping trip, I'll be back next week. Love you!  
Stiles throws his phone back on the table and his runs his hands through his hair, "Hope you get eaten by a bear," he said rolling his eyes.

He grabs the pot off of the stove and goes outside dumping it in the bushes, he goes back into the house and washes the pot.

**Stiles POV**

Since Derek's not going to be here I can order pizza, I grab the keys and get in my jeep. Derek forbids me from eating pizza or anything greasy, he's all health conscious and says he doesn't want to me to get fat. I look in the rear view mirror to move lanes, "damn!" my makeup is fading. You can see the bruise Derek gave me last night.

_Flashback to last night_

I'm _in the bathtub, I'm hugging my legs rocking back and forth as Derek is trying to beat down the locked door. He leaves and I relax, I lean back and close my eyes as a tear leaves my face. Then I hear a 'click' sound and then the door flings open, he picked the damn lock. He grabs my neck and slings my head into the side of the tub, I go to block my head but he puts me under water. I struggle to escape his arms and just give up, running out of air. He pulls me up and I gasp for air, he then punches me three times on my cheek. "Why was the door locked!" He screams at me, "I don't know! I wanted time to myself!" I yell back waiting to regret it. He squeezes my neck tighter and leans closer to my face, "Don't you ever fucking yell at me again!" He screams spitting in my face wince and a whimper escapes me. He laughs and then let's go of me, "your done," he says, lifts me up, and pulls out the plug. I nod and he gets a towel and drys me, after he's done he stares at the seven bruises on my torso he left. "Are you admiring your handiwork?" I say, then my eyes widen and I cover my mouth. He punches me with all of his force on my cheek, now forming a bruise. I fall down, he slings me back up and gets in my face "Do you think I do this for fun, Huh? I do this because you disrespect me!" He says waving his finger in my face, I quickly nod my head and step away from him. 'Nice one, blaming your anger on me' I think to myself. He looks down at my feet looking guilty, but I know monsters can't feel emotions. He wraps his hand around my waist, I start trembling from fear. "Let's go and lay in bed, I'll get you a blanket," he says wrapping my legs around his waist. I let out a big sigh of relief in my mind, he thinks I'm cold, not afraid. He lays me on the left side of the bed and covers me up, he lays beside me and pulls me into him. I wrap my hands around him and bury my head into his chest sobbing, he rubs my back and kisses my forehead. I know it's insane to love him while he abuses me, but I can't stop. It didn't always use to be like this, I know he loves me but his head is just fogged up with anger. His family disowned him because he's gay, he takes his pain out on me. But that was 3 years ago, it won't last forever. He will get better and then we will be able to be a normal couple again, I just hope it's soon. Before he goes too far and kills me._

_\---------------------_


	2. Chapter 2

**Stiles POV**  
I pull up in the parking lot of Hungry Howies and walk in, there's only one person in the line. Most of the people that eat here order from home, so there's not many people in the restaurant. I scratch my chin and look up at the menu, I don't think I'm going to get a pizza. "Can I have a large turkey melt." The guy in front of me says to the lady working here, "Nice! That's what I usually get." I chuckle. The guy looks back at me, blinding me with his shiny white teeth. It's Jackson Whittemore! I try to keep my cool but my eyes gleam with excitement, I haven't seen him in a year or so. "Um, make that two please." He says looking back at the lady.

Jackson pays the lady and she says it will be 20 minutes at least. The lady nods and Jackson waves me over to follow him to a booth, "Wow! I never thought I would see you here, I just enrolled in some night classes over at the college" Jackson gleams. "You remember me?" I say practically almost choking over my drool, "Of course, you was the dopest water boy ever in Beacon Hills history!" He jokes. I giggle and say "Well the coach would never let me play so I wanted to be somewhat useful!" I reply overusing hand gestures. He laughs and then focuses on my hair, I uncomfortably laugh and look down at the table. Maybe my hair was a mess, maybe it's a rats nest, I didn't check it before I came in.

He reaches his hand in my hair and I flinch, "Relax, I'm just getting this out of your hair," he said showing me some of the fabric of my dying pillowcase. "Wow... How embarrassing..." I say conflicting life, I was always the basket case running around high school because I didn't take my Adderall. "I think it's cute..." He shrugs, I blush and giggle. "You seem a little different from high school?" He states, "Yeah, I actually started taking Adderall." I say. "Do you ever not take it?" He asks tilting his head, "No," I say playing with my thumbs, "I annoy Derek enough with taking it, imagine if I didn't take it... I'd be dead" I say with more harshness than intended. Why did I just say that? Why can't I just shut my mouth for once? I look up at him to read his expression, he just shrugs it off.

"Maybe you should forget to take your meds every once in a while?" He said furrowing his eyebrows. "Why?" I ask tilting my head, "because you're not acting like yourself..." He says looking at his folded hands and then looks at me. I run my hands through my hair and giggle, "Your cute" I exhale. His eyes spark up and he smiles at me. "Why would I do that, everyone already hates me because I'm to hyper. And that's with taking my meds..." I say looking down at the table drawing circles, he takes both of his hands and grabs my hand gently stopping my circle drawing. I gulp and he says "I don't hate you, I loved your hyperness in high school..." He confesses smiling at me. I blush, "that's the first time someone's ever told me that," I say trying not to cry.

"Whittemore?" The lady announces and he gets up and pays, I remain in my seat. "We can go and eat at my apartment, it's like 3 minutes away?" He asks, "Sure I'll drive," I said realizing his Porsche wasn't parked outside.

\-----------------

I pull into the parking garage, Jackson grabs the pizza and we walk towards the apartment building. It's a 8 story building and it's on the beachside, Jackson hands me his key, I open the main door. He leads me to the elevator and pushes the 7th floor in the elevator, and then he leads me to his apartment. I walk in and it's huge, he sits the pizza down on the counter and runs over to the hallway and opens the door. He returns with a huge plain black beach towel, "Picnic on the beach?" He asks waving the towel. I gulp and nod, this is how I imagined our first date. I know it's not right to fantasize about other men while you're dating one. But it's harmless.I look at my phone and it's 7:46 P.M., also Derek texted me a picture of a fish he caught. I rolled my eyes and shoved it in my pocket, Jackson gave me a concerned look. "Come on," he says patting me on the back and I wince with pain, Derek gave me a huge bruise there. He caught on and hugged me,

"why do you stay with him?" He asks and rests my head on his shoulder. "W-what" I stutter nervously, "come on, I can tell you have makeup on, and you flinch at everything." He says petting my head. "I-I don't know... I know he loves me, he just going through a rough time and he takes it out on me." I say hugging back, I push my head further onto his neck. "And how long has he been going through this rough time," he said without emotion, Jackson and Derek hated each other in high school. "Three years" I reluctantly say, he gulps and faces me towards him. "Stiles... That isn't love..." He furrows his eyebrows making me melt, "he just likes using you as a punching bag..." He says as a tear falls from both of our eyes. "Y-you don't know that," I say trying to defend Derek, "yes I do" he hugs me again "I know everything, I'm Jackson Whittemore Damnit!" He says making us both laugh.

We then walk down the to beach and eat, we talked for hours about what we've been up to since we graduated. I use to be taller than him but now he's 3 inches taller than me now. "My friend is having a party in a couple days, wanna come with me?" He asks and I agree. Before I left I hugged him, he feels better than I fantasized. "Come to me whenever he hits you again, you can stay here," he says drawing circles on my back with his fingers, I nod "I will... Thanks Jackson, bye." I say. "Text me when you get to your house." He orders.

He walks me to my jeep in the parking garage, I unlock the door. I then run to him, he's walking into the elevator as a call "Jackson!". "Yeah?" He says holding the elevator door open while I tackle him in a hug, "I'll forget to take my meds tomorrow" I say and gently kiss him on the cheek. I walk out of the elevator and look back at him, I see the shocked expression on his face. He blushes and gives me the biggest smile as the elevator door closes. I run to the jeep and rush my way to the house, I take a shower and change into my pajamas... The ones that Derek despises. I fall asleep just waiting for tomorrow, Jackson's picking me up at 9 P.M. Tomorrow. I'm crossing my fingers that I don't screw anything up tomorrow, Stiles + Alcohol doesn't go well.

 


	3. Chapter 3

It's been a long day, a really long day. Without taking my meds I stumble a lot, I was planning on wearing shorts to the party. I now have 7 bandaids on my legs from where I have tripped, ran into tables, etc. I know Adderall treats ADHD but it also helps me not to be so annoying and ramble.

Jackson surprised me by picking me up 30 minutes before the time we set, 9 P.M. This was both a pleasant and in unpleasant surprise, I wasn't ready! I put on a dark red button up short sleeve shirt, I left the top 3 buttons undone. I put on dark blue jeans, and my all black converses. I walked into the living room and said, "I'm ready". Jackson studied me "is something wrong with what I'm wearing!" I gasp looking at my outfit, wear I didn't button up my shirt it was revealing some of the bruises Derek gave me. Jackson sighed and I went to button my shirt up, but I was cut off at Jackson swatting my hands and buttoning my shirt up himself. I blushed and he buttoned my shirt to the top, apparently it made me look cute because Jackson cooed.

"Aww is my little man all ready to go to a party" he cooed and planted kisses on my forehead, "Ewww!" I laughed hugging him, nuzzling my head on his chest wiping his slobber off of my forehead. We laugh and go to the yard. I went toward my jeep parked outside of the garage, but he grabbed my arm and led me to his Porsche. He opened the door for me and I got in and buckled my seatbelt. It took about 5 minutes to get to the party, it was at this beautiful two story mansion.

We go inside and Jackson introduces me to his friends. I couple hours passed and Jackson hasn't left my side, I figured by now he'd ditch me but I was happy he didn't. A couple drunk men came up to me and started grind and groping me, but Jackson saved me. Jackson leads me to the outside of the mansion and we sit by this huge ongoing fire pit, instantly warming me up. Jackson when to get us some more drinks, I agreed to be his Designated driver so he's getting me a Pepsi. I looked at my phone and saw the time was 1 A.M., and an hour ago Derek had sent me a picture of him by the campfire. I chuckle at the picture and text him I miss him, I really do miss him.

I put my phone back in my pocket and look for Jackson, he's in line waiting for drinks. I take my phone back out and open snapchat, I'm going to send him a stalker picture. I zoom into his face but then someone bumps into me, "sorry" this girl says and I smile at her. I lost Jackson on the camera so I search for him still zoomed in, and then I stop. I do a double take and then look up from my phone, it's Derek, he's leaned up against a tree.

Excited to see him I run up to him and hug him, "Hey, I thought you were camping!" I said looking at him now. His eyes went from confused to being caught. "Oh yea, me and my friend just rode up he because he was invited by his friend" he try's to recover, but then this tramp comes up and starts sucking his face off. Derek forgets that I'm there and starts making out with her, I stand frozen and then I clear my throat. "Is this your friend?" I ask and he pushes her away, I storm off. But then he catches up and turns me around to face him, "Stiles I can explain!" He yells. He catches everyone's attention and they stop talking, dancing, and they just watch. Except Jackson.

"Derek, let go of me, you're hurting me. You're causing a scene..." I whisper but he just tightens his grip and I whimper, "no you're the one causing the scene!" He yells and punches me. Jackson runs up and takes Derek's hands off my should, he then punches him repeatedly. Jackson was so quick with his punches I couldn't keep up after I counted to 10, Derek gets in a few brutal he before he falls to the floor and Jackson grabs my hand. "Let's get out of here..." He states and then leads me to his car, he hands me the keys and I drive to his place.

I park in the garage and pull out the keys, but I don't get out. Jackson notices, "I-I'm sorry..." He twiddles his thumbs looking at them intently. "Why, that was the most amazing thing anyone has ever done for me..." I assure him. He gives me a pretty smile and I give him a forced one, I'm sad but I didn't want to take it out on Jackson. Jackson got out of the car and ran over to my side, I was already getting out so he helped me. He was holding onto me like I was fixing to break, "hey, I'm ok..." I say stroking his face. "I-i know, but I leave you for a second and he's already hurting you" he stutters, his happy confident eyes going to sad, guilty, insecure ones. Jackson is wasted, but he is trying to be there for me. "Hey I'm fine, plus he's done way worse to me" I try to calm him down but I fail.

He picks me up wrapping my legs around his waist, my little Stiles gets excited and I blush. "How embarrassing" I giggle covering my face, he looks at me confused and then looks down at his stomach were little Stiles was poking him. He giggles uncontrollably and hides his face on my shoulder, "that's not helping" I smile and he giggles cheekily. He leads my head onto his shoulder and he places his hands on my ass holding me up, "is this ok?" He asks genuinely. I place my lips onto his eye and whisper "it's fucking fantastic", he giggles more.

He goes around and opens the trunk, he pulls out a beach blanket and a gym bag. I grab the blanket from him and hold it, a minute later was on the beach. He puts me down and I lay down the blanket, he waits patiently for me to be done. "Do you want gym shorts or swim trunks?" He asks and I pick the gym shorts, "do you want a shirt?" He asked. He took off his loose baggy white T-shirt and gave it to me, I look around and no ones on the beach but there are some cars driving around. He strips to his underwear and then slides on his swim trunks.

Jackson catches on and then says "I'll cover you,and I'll look away wear," he said as he comes closer to me blocking me from the cars seeing me, he gives a smile and looks away. "Don't bother with that" I say grabbing his face and facing him towards me. I turn around and take off my clothes and underwear, I then push my ass on his crotch. He moans and I turn my head to kiss his neck, little Jackson is now a hard on. Then I slide on his shorts and shirt, "Tease" he pouts.

I go over to his bag and get my phone from my pants, I go back over to him and go back where we were earlier. He moans and kisses my neck "Your so beautiful, baby" and he wraps his hand around my waist, gently rubbing my stomach. He leans in to kiss me but I stop him and kiss him on the cheek "Hold on, I'm not a cheater" I state. His face his broken and he covers his bulge, "no,no,no I'm sorry, watch this." I say showing him my phone. He comes closer cautiously to watch, I wake up my phone. I have 12 missed calls from Derek and 30 texts, consisting of I'm sorry babe, it won't happen again, I'll break up with her, I'll never see her again. I type 'were through' and I press send, I look at Jackson and he looks confused. I lay down on the blanket "I just broke up with him, so I'm not a cheater, or a tease. Now... come over ever and kiss me!" I say waving him towards me and spreading my legs.

He smiles and quickly jumps up and down, he climbs in between my legs. He studies me "what's wrong?", "let me fix something," he says getting up and running to his bag. He gets out his hair brush and climbs back between my legs, he brushes the gel out of my hair. The brush feels so good I close my eyes in pleasure, when he's done he says "I have an idea..." He gently runs the brush on top of my torso. The slight tickling felt so good I let out a moan, "can we not have sex tonight, I don't want to be drunk for my first time" he asks raising his eyebrows.

"Of course babe, didn't you date Lydia all throughout high school?" I asked, "We said that, but it was to cover up that I was gay. She's my Best friend, we didn't actually date" he states. "Oh ok... Besides I wasn't going to have rebound sex tonight" I say stroking his chest, "Isn't that what this is?" He tilts his head in confusion, gesturing to our position. "No, this was one of my fantasies I'm high school. I wanted to live it out." I giggled. "how's it turning out?" He asks, "better than I could have dreamed!" I yawn and stretch my whole body. I arch my back and he took it as the to wrap his arms around me , he flipped us over and placed me on top of him. We passionately kissed for 5 minutes, I slid off of him and wrapped my arms around him. He pulled me in and squeezed me for a hug, He let go of his grip a little and then rested his chin on top of my head. We then fell asleep to the sound of the waves.

The End


End file.
